Darkness or Light
by analovesyaoi4ever
Summary: Naruto is falling into darkness when Sasuke left him. how will he be able to move on when Sasuke did something bad to him, leaving a part of his to him. will Naruto chose the right path and be happy or will he choose the dark one for revenge or he will chose both for revenge and protection. sasunaru, darknaru, mpreg.
1. Prologue

**_Hi, thank you for reading my stories so if you didn't, please go to my profile and check it out. My dear readers please continue to support me in the near future._**

* * *

'Why? Why did he have to leave. Wasn't I enough for him to stay... To stay in Konoha...to stay beside's me. Was it all just a lie? All those sweet words he spoke to me. All the love and emotion that only I saw and witness. His soft touch and warmth he provided for me...only for me.'

"why?.. why why why WHY!?" He chanted all over again. He feel into his knees as uncontrollable tears flow down his eyes.

'Why is the world so cruel? What did I do to deserve all of this. All I ever wanted was to love and to be love back. Was it too much to ask for a single happiness. Someone who I could express my feelings. To make a real smile... To not pretend who someone I wasn't meant to be.'

All of them is a liar. It's what he think to the people in the village. But when he meet him he think that maybe he had a chance to be happy. He was just a little boy around 7 when he meet him even though the boy was cold but when they fight it always made him warm. His name was Sasuke Uchiha and he belong in a respected clan within the Konoha. He was very handsome and many admire him for that, not only he is handsome but also a prodigy and rich.

Yes, they became rivals in everything even small things. He pretend to have a crush on that disgusting pink girl with his happy to luck attitude and fail all his grade because if anyone finds out he was smart many will hate him including the adults. People was always easy to fool and he maintain it, so to make it even more interesting he plays prank on everyone even though the villagers always hurt him he keep it up.

He and Sasuke continued to be rivals until the Uchiha lost his family when his brother massacre all Uchiha blood except him. He wanted to come and comfort the boy but he was scared and wasn't allowed to visit so when the raven came back when he challenge him to distract him form his briefing state. They were always so happy until the day they became a team. At first he was uneasy because if he wasn't on the same team with Sasuke he won't be able to be with the Uchiha and to add he and Sasuke kissed.

Everything was normal but he notice that he always stare at Sasuke and the Uchiha did the same. He started to feel these feelings he didn't know exist. The day of their first C rank was the best. They get to escort a bridge builder named tazuna, turns out to be an A rank mission. While they were doing there mission it was also the time when Sasuke Uchiha saved him and realized what he was feeling. It was love... The one thing he crave for. When he did realize he went wild when Sasuke died and turns out the needle Haku use has an ability to stop the body's function if it wasn't remove.

A week has past since the realization and the mission. He wanted to walk so he was up early and finds himself on the training ground. He sat down at the shadows under the tree to sleep. Something woke him up and finds himself lip lock with the Uchiha staring at his eyes. He was so shocked and was about to pull away even though he wanted it but Sasuke deepen the kiss. The raven licked his bottom lick making him whimper and was about to protest when the tongue plunge into his mouth. He moan as their tounges swirled around each other. They broke apart when their lungs screamed for air staring at each other's eyes with chemistry.

'I have always love you' Sasuke said and that is how they became a couple. It became a secret but he couldn't have ask for more and of course he shared his secret about kyuubi. He though that Sasuke would be like the others and would hate him but to his surprise the Uchiha place a kiss on his lips and softly said that he didn't care because he is not the demon but the Naruto he knew and love.

They were both happy though sometimes Sasuke's Fangirl can be a pain especially the pink girl on their team name Sakura that he had a pretend crush. Also on some nights Sasuke would visit him on his house and hold him on his arms with his voice saying soothing words to make him fall asleep.

Then the Chunin exam came, all was well when that bastard name Orochimaru came. The snake man bit Sasuke on the neck and beat them up. Sasuke was in pain for a few days, when we arrived at the tower he was brought into the hospital and we passed the test because we had all the scroll. He visited him and Sasuke would smile at him. He would return back his smile and hug him.

We once again begin the Chunin exam and fight others,including our team if we don't lose. He was trained, more like played by Ebisu though he found the great Sannin Jiraya to train him. He won his first and second battle and move on to the final with Sasuke. The raven's enemy was Gaara Sabaku and he was afraid that Sasuke would get hurt. Gaara was really a fearsome enemy because he could control sand and got out of control when he saw his own blood. The village was attack by Otokageru. The Sandaime Hokage died battling Orochimaru.

He went out to save his companion because Gaara was threatening the village. He was able to summon the giant frog Jiraya had him made a contract and defeat the one tail demon. He was also able to protect his boyfriend and Sakura. He became friends with gaara and convinced him that doing bad things cannot bring any price.

Days have past and he continued to visit Sasuke his boyfriend in the hospital even thought the Uchiha would smile but then avoid any eye contact with him. He was worried about what was bothering the raven but he just let it go and didn't want to force him. (AN: the fighting in the roof didn't happen)

The next day when he was on his apartment sleeping Sasuke suddenly came waking him up and kiss the lights out of him. And in that night they made love for the first time, he really wished that it would never end but sadly when morning came, he found out that Sasuke was gone. He search the whole village only to found out that he left Konoha. He chase after him with Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji and kiba (I'm not sure if theirs more?) who in turn fought the enemies who was Orochimaru's follower.

He caught up to Sasuke and tried to convince him to go back with him but Sasuke refused and says that he was just a useless person who he played at and didn't understand what it feels to lost everything.

*flash back*

"Sasuke please come back to the village...with me!" Naruto said as he begged the Uchiha.

"Shut up Naruto I won't become strong enough to kill my brother if I stay there. Beside, you are the one holding me back, distracting me to become strong and powerful. I realize this after that intense battle with gaara and I couldn't do anything at all" Sasuke exclaimed venomous could be heard in his voice.

"But that's not true Sasuke you did save us...you save me" the blond said hoping that his words could encourage the Uchiha.

"No! that's a lie, you are the one that did all the work as I helplessly watch as my curse mark reacted. I'm not powerful enough! I want more power to avenge my clan. I want to leave. I don't need anyone and I don't want anything at all. I don't need YOU" Sasuke said anger and jealousy could be heard directly to the blond and that made Naruto tear up.

"Sasuke... I love you..." Naruto said softly holding back the sob and tears trying to burst out.

Suddenly the raven laugh not a happy laugh but a hateful one. He stops and look at Naruto with blank eyes "you don't get it do you. I used you. I played with you like anyone else. You are useless. You don't mean anything for me from the start. You are a demon" the raven sneered.

Naruto gasped hearing those words from Sasuke. Tears flow down his cheek as he cry. He sobbed, the words hurt him like lightning struck him. Demon is what everyone calls him and it's painful hearing that from the person he loved the most. He couldn't believe it. Why did he have to say them.

*End*

That made him break on the inside and wanted to cry and hide somewhere where they can never find him but he have to be strong. They fought and fought until he was plunge in the the heart by the raven's Chidori. He fell to the ground with tears coming out of his eyes. He said to the Uchiha 'I love you' and fell unconscious. By the time he woke up he was carried into the hospital to treat his wounds. It's a miracle he survive the attack but it was all thanks to Kyuubi. He still could hear those hurtful words the raven and the villagers said. ( other parts when they battle and the words the village said to him from the failed mission.)

'You are useless idiot.' Is that what you really think of me? what everyone think of me?

'I only used you.' It hurt to know that you didn't mean you love me.

'A demon like you would not understand.' Those words coming from you felt like there's thousand of blades perching my whole body. It's like what the villagers always say.

'You don't know how painfully to lose everything because you don't have a family.' I do understand because I lost you...I understand because I lost everything from the start.

'You are not worthy to respect.' Why? I'm doing everything I can to earn everyone's acknowledgement even though I know that sometimes I mess everything up.

'Your existence means nothing to me' didn't you say to me that I mean everything to you?

'The life you live has no value to everyone' No! That's not true! I don't don't believe it.

'Demon you don't belong here. Your better be rotting to death and be curse by the gods get out of our village!' Why me, why must I live, why must I breath, why must I fight when I don't know the reason, why must I be lied to, why must I be betray...

He screamed as he recall those words. He want to die, to escape, to run away from all of these. But, here he was again in the valley of the end where he fought his beloved. He escaped in the hospital because they treat him with no care and everyone wished he would have died because it's the demons fault that the precious Uchiha wouldn't return.

He promise that when the time comes he wouldn't hide his true self anymore. He, Uzumaki Naruto will never let anyone fool him again and would become strong only for himself. Hot streams of tears flow down his eyes. He would never let anyone ruin his life again. Curse all of them. He who was seen as a fool, weak and a demon will become someone who has power, powerful than anyone has ever seen. He promise that and he will never break that promise even if he has to kill innocent people because he will get his revenge for those who hurt and crushed him.

He could feel his entire being engulf in darkness, it was saying to him to come and join him. He reach his hand out to the dark sky. He closed his eyes as shadows surround him and sign, satisfied as it was comforting him. Never he will let himself be trick again...ever.

TBC

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope I can satisfy you with my stories.

And please review.

\- Love, ana -


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Naruto is walking thought the streets to get home because it was already late at night, getting distracted in training that he didn't realize what time it is until he snap out of his concentration. Once he was on his apartment. He opened the door before closing it not bothering locking it because the villagers always invade his home and stole some stuff so that's why he don't keep his important things in here. He pass thought his living room but also his kitchen with ramen cup laying everywhere. Why bother cleaning it when they destroy everything he have.

He opened his door to his bedroom and flop himself on the bed. He sigh, he was getting tired of living in this hell hole life of his. He wish that something would just take him away so he won't deal with this village anymore.

' kit, you should leave this village. It's not worth your time ' Kurama said. He wants what's best for the boy and it broke his heart seeing him drifting away from them.

" I know Ku but if I do that I will become a missing nin "

He look out his window and saw a full moon. He felt his tears build up his eyes. It's been a month since Sasuke left and still could feel the pain that the boy infected him. He wish to go away to forget this memories that the raven left behind. His tears flow down and disappear through the pillow. He sob trying to let out the pain in his heart but it wouldn't go away. He tire himself to sleep crying again and again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSasunaruxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Morning came to Konoha and two individual people where talking in the Hokage office discussing important matters that may bring help for future reference.

" are you sure about this Jiraya? " a blond Hokage name Tsunade said to the other.

Jiraya nod " I'm sure it will be best if he stay away for awhile and experience some peace to accept what had happen " he said but Tsunade was hesitant to agree with it.

The blond sighed, maybe it's for the best. She wanted Naruto to move on and she notice that the blond began to distance himself away from his friends, even her.

" your right Jiraya. I suppose it's time for him to grow up and travel the world like you do but I'm warning you, don't turn him into a pervert like you or my fist will meet your face, got it " Tsunade said threateningly to the man making him gulp and sweat.

Jiraya grinned " okay, okay but I'll train him and we'll return for about three to four years " he suggested making sure that the blond lady would understand even if it will take years for Naruto to return from this trip.

" I know I'll take time but I'm sure going to miss him here " Tsunade said sadly but for the sake of the child, she will allow it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSasunaruxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto opened his eyes before sitting up, stretching his body with a yawn. He got up and enter the bathroom to have a shower, getting dress on his jumpsuit before going to meet his team on the bridge.

He was about to make his way when he felt a familiar chakra that made him stop and look at to where he felt the chakra. He blink as he saw his perverted, white haired teacher. What is he doing here anyway?

" yo! Naruto " said the man as he walk towards him waving and grinning happily.

" Jiraya- sensei what are you doing here? I though you were traveling, doing your so called 'research' on your book " he rolled his eyes, just thinking about the old man peeping on hot spring made him feel disgusted. Honestly, he's already on his fifty's but he acts so immature. Jiraya cringe when his student didn't call him by the nickname he gave him.

" ehehe... I was researching until I was summon by Tsunade. It was heaven and it wasn't for her, I would be there without worries " Jiraya said sadly while fake crying. Naruto sweat drop but shrugged it off.

" why did you approach me? what exactly is your purpose, Jiraya-sensei?" He stare suspiciously at the Sannin, while the other compose himself before staring seriously at Naruto. He suddenly grab the blonds shoulder.

" I need to speak to you about something "Jiraya said as Naruto remove the hand for his shoulder and patted some imaginary dirt off.

" you could have told me sooner you know. Well, get on with it " Naruto sigh but was curious about the talk. Jiraya nod before gestured Naruto to follow him.

* * *

Naruto followed Jiraya through the village while ignoring the fact that everyone was glaring hatefully at him. They arrive at the Hokage tower. The blond threw a confused glance at the man while the other continue to walk to his destination. Naruto sigh, he has no choice but to follow the other.

Jiraya and Naruto entered when they finally reach the Hokage's office and saw Tsunade waiting patiently at them.

" Ne, Jiraya-sensei I though you want to talk to me... alone. " he glared at the toad sage.

" I know " Jiraya stated " but the two of us has decided something and want to make sure you agree on it. " the older man nodded to the blond Hokage who nod back signaling each other to tell Naruto the deal.

" Naruto we know how difficult it is for you to move on from these past incident, and we want you to forget them for your own good. " she look at Naruto who had lower his head down. She had seen him as her son and she wanted him to be happy. For him to smile again and lighten their days bright even if he just pass by.

Naruto felt stings at his eyes when she mention it. A little reminder made him tear up like this but he's stronger than that. He shook his head to get all his thoughts together and look at the Hokage strongly once again, asking her silently to continue.

Tsunade saw the look the blond boy gave her, she continued. " the reason you are here is because Jiraya suggested that he would want you to accompany him in his journey and he will be the one who will teach what you need to know. I did hesitate at the idea but I realize it's an opportunity for you to travel the world and learn from it. " she closed her eyes and breath deeply. She opened them and saw Naruto was paying attention onto what's she's saying.

Tsunade put her chin on her hands and lean on it " but the question is?... Are you up for it? " she said reluctantly.

Naruto was stared at the Hokage. She was right when she said those words, to travel and learn at the world he didn't know. It was also an opportunity for him to move on, to change what he really is, and an opportunity to show all of them what he's made of.

' accept it kit. I'll be your chance to leave and forget about all your pain ' the fox encourage Naruto. He knew I'll be hard but they sure can try right?

Tsunade fidget on her seat as the blond boy stand motionless and stared at her blankly. She tense when Naruto blink and stare at the ground. He started talking

" I... I want to...come...and move on.." he said in broken words but Tsunade understand and said what's best.

" then go. Travel and see the world, meet knew people. But if you need any help, I'll be right here okay. " he nod as the Hokage had approve of his decision. He will always be thankful for her support but he don't think that he would be able trust any other people except these two legendary sannin who became his family.

" well then brat, go and pack your things. We'll be leaving tomorrow at midday " Jiraya said. Naruto bowed before turning around and left the office. This time Tsunade cried as she watch her beloved son disappear through the door.

" Jiraya just look at how he had grown and change these past few weeks. It's like he's another person. He didn't even smile at me or called me baa-chan. " Tsunade continue to weep as the man gave her a pat on her shoulder.

" yeah, I know how you feel. I just wish he wouldn't change completely " he stared at the blue sky as he continue to comfort the blond Hokage.

* * *

When Naruto arrived. He hurried and pack the things he need for his journey. He didn't know he was this excited to leave the village. He ate some instant ramen before taking a bath. Once he was done, he got out and dried his hair with a towel and another one tied around his waist. He suddenly stopped and stared at the team seven picture. It was the four of them with Sasuke, himself, Sakura and Kakashi. He turn away because he couldn't bring himself to look at it and would again mourn at the loss of his first love.

He approach the object and flip it down so he won't be able to see the photograph. He flop at his bed not bothering to dress himself on his nightclothes before closing his eyes. He would deal with it tomorrow. So for now, he would get some sleep. It's not like it's the first time he slept in only his towel and he don't even get sick.

He fell asleep curling in a fetal position not caring at the coldness the night brought.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

God it was a beautiful day. The people are just going on with their lives, children playing and attending school, everything was normal but except for a one blond hair blue eyed boy who was currently checking his things. His body was in a frantic condition considering he was going away from this cursed village for years and he can't wait to do that now. The blond grabbed his pack and almost run out of his apartment but stopped when he saw his attire on his mirror.

He was still in his orange jumpsuit and looking at it made him disgusted of himself for wearing such a hideous clothing. Naruto stepped closer at the wall mirror and carefully touched his neck. He channeled some of his chakra on that place then a seal appeared. Naruto smiled lightly as he thought that he would be able to unseal it and be free from hiding any longer.

' not yet, not today ' the blond though. He remove his hand and walk towards his closet. Naruto rummage through his clothes and pull out some black shirt with chains hanging from the right shoulder down the left end of the shirt, he also pull out a dark blue baggy pants that has rip lines for design with a black pair of sandal. He bought them in a mission secretly. He step out of his jumpsuit and wore the black clothes. He look at himself satisfied at the result but not before fixing his hair by putting some gel and combed it back leaving some strands hanging on his forehead.

Kyuubi whistle inside his head ' wow kit you look handsome and ravishing ' said the fox who was smirking seeing the change of style on the boy. He nod at the complement before getting out on his apartment.

When he was walking down the street, people stare at him like he was a foreign. Some girls look at him with lustful eyes not noticing his whisker mark on his cheeks indicating that he is the same Kyuubi container. Some of the people even dare to talk to the blond but Naruto ignore them and proceed to walk to his destination.

He wanted to go on the places he love most here and visit them and he also wanted to say goodbye to the people who treated him like a normal person here in the village. He first visited the Ichiraku ramen shop where an old man and his daughter Ayame run the shop. They where the first people who treated him with kindness and love when he just a little boy.

He look at the ramen stand where every single day he would come and eat to fill his hungry stomach. The owners of the grocery shop wouldn't let him buy any other than ramen cup so he always come here and those two people will gladly treat him with food and talk to him sincerely and they don't call him names except his real name.

He approach the stand and plop down the chair where he would usually sit when eating here " one bowl of miso ramen please " he said as the owner nod at him.

" ah.. You have good taste young man. This flavor is what our favorite costumer always eat " the man said proudly not recognizing Naruto. This made the blond smile, even if the man don't recognize him he will always be grateful to him and his daughter.

" here you go lad " the ramen was place in front of him and nod in thanks to old man Teichu.

He finish the ramen before standing up and paid for the food. He was glad to eat the ramen made with love just for him and it made him confident that someone really care for him.

The blond went up to the Hokage mountain to look at the view of the sun.

" beautiful, right kit? "

" hmmm " he hummed agreeing.

If you were wondering why he didn't visit Iruka is because Naruto don't trust him anymore. The man might have taken care of him but he left Naruto in misery when he most needed comfort and he most likely don't trust the rookie 9 and team 10. He fisted his hand as his hate for the village grew and his blue eyes turn dull with hate for the villagers. He huff as he look at the people who are busy and so relax with their lives while Naruto was in pain and hurt with no one to go to. He turn away and disappear into thin air.

It was almost midday and Naruto appear inside his apartment using a teleportation justu so he could grab his thing and proceed to make his way at the village's gate and people was still looking at him as they don't recognize him. He arrive at the gate where Jiraya was waiting for him with his back facing him.

" Jiraya-sensei "he said and the white heard man yelp in surprise at the arrival, and almost jump 10 feet off the ground when he ( the first one ) recognize the blond.

" N-Naruto! Is that you? Wow look at you, you've become good looking like me " Jiraya said in awe as he admire the appearance of the blond who was neatly dress in black, but at the same time, his heart shatter when he saw the changes began to grow more and more everyday.

" Did you pack your things? Did you check if you have everything you need? Tell me if you need something and we can go get it. " Jiraya continued to rant. Naruto just nod in every question not caring about what the other say. He look at the forest path through the gigantic gates that leads to another experience that he would soon discover. It seems so... He didn't even know how to describe it, but he knows that he wants to run out of the village and never return here. Why would he when he doesn't even know the reason to stay.

He still continued to nod at Jiraya waiting until he finish " is you house lock? Did you secure your windows? How about your bills? Did you ask your landlord watch over your house until you come back? How about your valued things? " " enough " Naruto said cutting Jiraya's words off. It piss him to no end that the toad sage continue to rant things. It give him a headache. The stayed standing there in an awkward silence.

" w-we'll let get going " Jiraya said breaking the heavy atmosphere. He walk ahead but keep looking back if the boy is following him. Naruto follow Jiraya with his gaze before looking at the gigantic gate then down the line between the Konoha village and the outer part of village. It made him nervous because if he step out of this line he will experience freedom and happiness. Naruto slowly take steps forward before stopping at the at the side of the border. This was it, he is gonna do it. He lift his foot and step out of the village. It hit him, the forest, animals, sky and even the wind is calling unto him. The blond open his eyes. he didn't even know when they did close but he knows that his body is acting on their own.

Naruto's lips slowly form a smile before a laughter came out. He took a deep breath and inhale the fresh air. God it fell so good, It's not that Naruto never set a foot out of the village, it's just that it was the first time he felt so free since it was his own decision and will to go out of the village that made him feel like this. He feel his body move as his feet run to the nearest hill which was straight ahead and run past Jiraya who is shock when he hear the blond laugh, laughter still coming out as he freely move. He made it to the hill and stop on top of it. It was small but was about 15 meters high. Naruto look at the sun that was shining down to him and it was welcoming him to this world. He look around before he ran again until Jiraya lost sight of him but he was close enough for the toad sage to feel the blond chakra.

He explore the forest and stop before gasping at the scene in front of him. There was a valley of flowers with different colors. He laugh happily before laying down in the center of the bed of roses. He look at the flowers beside him. The blond pick up one with the color of yellow and raise it up the sky. He didn't know the name but it sure is lovely enough to pair with the color of sky.

Naruto wonder, if he became this flower...would he be free too? A flower who isn't worried about it's surrounding and is waiting until it's time in the world is done. A flower who wouldn't feel this aching emotion on his chest and wouldn't feel any betrayal cause by the one he love.

The blond was wiling to throw away his sanity. He would throw away his life. He would throw away his emotions, but most of all, he will throw away his love to be this flower but fate is cruel enough to put him in this kind of life style. Naruto brought the flower to his chest and look at the sky feeling calmness spread through his body before closing his eyes and sleep.

Jiraya was really worried when he lost sight of the boy and it's not easy to track a person who mask their chakra especially Naruto. He do feel a faint one but he couldn't tell if it was the blond's. They are far away from the village with Naruto running around with a speed Jiraya didn't know he had. He went to the direction where he felt the chakra. Thank god it was Naruto's and he found the boy sleeping in a bed of flowers peaceful to a surprisingly beautiful valley of flowers where the plants are like comforting Naruto with petal and leave are wrapping him like a blanket.

Jiraya smile. It's great that it made Naruto peaceful. He look like an angel, but sadly he have to destroy the moment. He walk towards the blond and stare down at him.

" oy brat, stop sleeping. We have to go now " he gently nudge him with his feet before Naruto flutter his eyes open and yawn. The blond sit up staring at him before looking at the horizon. Jiraya followed his gaze. He had to admit, the view was good, especially when the valley of flowers is so wide, they can't even see where it end.

" come on " he receive a nod at the blond before walking away and disappear through the forest. Naruto stood up, looking at the scenery on last time before following his teacher.

* * *

TBC

* * *

please review


	4. Chapter 3

-2 years later-

* * *

Naruto sat on a tree looking out for the night. He and the toad sage have been wandering around nations to nations for 2 years, training to become strong and wiser to prove those who treat him wrong. He was alone because the old man left him to go to the nearest village to have some fun. Jiraya wanted Naruto to come but the blond disagree and remained out the forest to camp on his own.

For the first year, Jiraya rarely trains him. He only instruct him what to do and leave him alone on his own to figure out the rest to complete the jutsu, but Jiraya didn't know that every time he was not around Naruto would train heavily until his chakra run out but thanks to Kyuubi he was able to recover fast and start his training with him being his guide, sometimes Kyuubi would teach some forbidden jutsus or help him with his seals making him strong.

Naruto met new people but he don't actually like to be friends with them and it annoyed him to hell that they always bother talking to him even if he ignore them like an insect. There was this one time when a boy told him that he like Naruto and of course Naruto turned him down but the boy didn't gave up and encourage some of the towns people to confess to him and case after him hoping to change his mind.

It was one of his worse day when traveling and he was glad that he didn't bump into familiar people he meet from his past mission or else they would bother him to no end.

His training went really well when he was the only one learning things and making his own justus that's powerful enough to be considered forbidden. There were also days that he spent alone on the forest recalling memories he didn't want to remember but for him to over come his fears, he have to break himself by saying " I don't need anyone because I have myself alone " over and over agains.

At that two years, Naruto only grew stronger and more faster like a lightning. He already surpass his father because he is much more faster and he didn't even need seals to help him teleport to another place. But also in those years, Naruto grew beautifully and his personality change, heck everything about him change. He doesn't like ramen or color orange anymore, he never smile and it will be a miracle if there's a person out there that can make his lips move up or can even make him laugh happily. He is good at everything especially cooking, sewing and everything that a girl can do on the house, only on the house because he hates shopping and that's the only thing he can't do that every girl is good at.

The blond trained and trained non-stop. Naruto stubbornly exhaust himself to death not letting anyone get in his way that even Jiraya can't do anything but watch and leave him.

Naruto sometimes wonder whether the man really treats him like his student or even care for just a little bit of his well being. Sure Jiraya gave him present when he had his birthday and sometimes entertain him to make him laugh (though it doesn't work but it manage to amuse Naruto ) or even teach him things but that isn't enough to gain his trust even if the white haired man was his teacher.

Naruto sigh in boredom. The blond was the only person here in the forest and decided that it would be good to use his energy in training for when he's tired he can sleep well. He decided to get up and use all of his energy on training before going to sleep.

-a month later-

It been a month and Jiraya was out again. There was a festival going on in the village near the water nation where they are staying. Naruto is on the hotel room they rented. He walk up to the window and open it. It was night time and his sensei wasn't here so he took this chance to sneak out the window and jump from roof to roof of every house he came across before stopping at the most highest building looking down at the spot where the village's festival is happening.

It doesn't hurt to look around and enjoy himself right? He walk around and observe people as they enjoy the festival. Many gave him a love struck stare, even some boys, young or old and it give Naruto the creeps. He wonder around and look for a booth that he can play or buy some but the things in it didn't perk up his interest.

Naruto sigh and sat at the nearest bench he lean back and look at the night. He stare at daze when suddenly a giggle interrupt him. He look around and saw females approaching to where he was and they blush when looking at him before turning to the other side to chat at the other girls. He shook his head and stand up before leaving, making the females whine when he did but he ignored them.

The blond arrive at the forest and explore around to find some nice place where no people could see him. When he was sure everything was secure he stand up tall and breath deeply.

He close his eyes feeling his surroundings before he took his fighting stance. He focus deeply as he could to feel everything more around him. he could feel the leaves blown by the night breeze and how some leaves detach from its branch and fell down to the ground.

He burrow his brows in concentration before practicing his sword that he can call come and go in or out his body if he want to. He swish his sword around, cutting every leaf that fell off his way into half. He continue to do this with close eyes so that even if he go blind he could still fight if needed. His movements were graceful as the calm wind. The blond is like dancing with the moonlight shinning down on him like it's blessing him.

Naruto stop and breath in relief and satisfied as his blind training was going so well that he can sense things like leaf, rocks, and even dirt that's not even a living thing and he can easily sense human being based on their life force and not their chakra.

Ah... It is so good to be free. He didn't have to worry about people telling him bad things or hitting him with stones and laughing at him. Naruto smile sadly as he remember the things that happen to him on his village. If Naruto was really free he could go to the whirlpool village and live there all by himself and restore the village but because Jiraya was here and if he ever found out that when his training is over he will leave and travel on his own without anyone holding him back then he wouldn't let Naruto out of his sight ever again and have him sent back to the village even if he had to fight the blond.

Naruto laid down at the grass and look at the stars high up in the night sky as they shine and glitter. He close his eyes and took a nap for a moment.

* * *

2 hours later, Naruto woke up still laying on the soft grass as the twinkling tars greet his vision. He sigh comfortably not moving for a moment before getting up to go and return to the hotel before Jiraya found out he's gone.

He walk calmly not paying attention to whatever he is passing by. Suddenly, he stops as beads of sweat roll down his forehead. Naruto couldn't believe it, is it just a dream because the presence and chakra he...he felt right now was very familiar and it made him panic. He run fast but the person was after him. Why would he run when he could fight? but the blond wasn't ready to face him yet.

Naruto came to a stop when the chakra he sensed was suddenly behind these thick trees that's in front of him. Slowly, he back up. He was afraid of what was going to happen. He tremble and Kyuubi was doing his best to calm him down but it wasn't working on the blond because he was to preoccupied by the presence that was following him right now.

He shakily grab a kunai in his pocket but it was suddenly thrown away from his hand. Naruto's face showed a shock expression when something fast pass through him, knocking the kunai out of his hand. He couldn't fight like this... Not when he doesn't have a courage to face his foe when he is in this state. The blond knew he was strong enough to defeat this person but something was stopping him and he didn't know what.

" it's a surprise seeing you here... Naruto " Naruto gulp as the person surface at the trees on his back and speak to him in such a serious and dangerous tone.

" yes..it is " the blond took a deep breath and turn to his back to face the person.

" Sasuke " the raven look at him blankly.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

"Sasuke..."

Naruto couldn't move his eyes and his body tremble as the man who use to hold his world was right in front of him. For two years they didn't encounter each other one time and the blond hope that he never would but now..

Naruto take a step back slowly as he stare straight at those black pools. No! Naruto did not want to see him so suddenly he is not prepared and the blond didn't know what to do but run. He broke the eye contract and ran on the opposite side and Naruto didn't look back once because if he did he will be caught and loose without fighting.

' _Why? Why am I so scared even thought I know I will be able to match up to him. Why? Ku help me! _' the blond thought as he ran but couldn't ran fast enough as he felt like trap in a cage so he couldn't go run far away.

' _kit! Use your speed!_ '

' _I-I'm trying! but I don't know how! I don't know what to do! I'm scared! Don't leave me Kurama! _' Naruto panted and tried to breath calmly but he couldn't because he could feel him catching up behind him. He could feel his eyes staring and reading his every move and want to run faster but it seems like he is slowing down. The blond suddenly saw light and thought that the village is near and could feel hope that he would be able to escape.

Naruto followed it and stop when he was there. His eyes widen when he saw that it wasn't the village but a blinding moon light reflecting the pond with so many fire flies. It seems that the full moon was even bigger and brighter than normal which he mistakenly thought it was a village light with the fire flies assisting the surroundings.

The blond is about to run again but something grab his hand and push him down the grassy ground. Naruto look at the person pinning him down. His body froze as he stare into the emotionless eyes of the person. He shivered and struggle to break free but it was no use as the hands holding his wrists tighten. He was suddenly forced to put on a bracelet which shrink to the size of his wrist so that he wouldn't be able to remove it.

'_No! Kurama please help!_!' Naruto kept saying to Kurama from his mind but the nine tailed fox didn't reply.

' _Ku! Please say something!_ ' no matter how many times the blond ask for help the fox didn't reply. A dark chuckle suddenly emerge from the raven above him.

" you won't be able to use your chakra because of this so don't even think about using the beast power because it also cuts of connection to the fox." Naruto froze when he heard that, tears started to gather in his eyes but force himself not to cry. He sob and look away from the person with eyes close.

" such a loser " the raven said that made Naruto bit his lips in anger. He started to struggle away from Sasuke.

" let go of me! Let go- waahhhh! " he was suddenly cut off when Sasuke push his face down and lock his hands above his head.

" don't even try escaping. " the raven hiss at him. Naruto couldn't hold it anymore he let his tears flow down his cheeks and disappear into the smooth grass. He jump in surprise and let out a gasp when he felt something crawl on his skin and it coil on his arms and legs. The blond heard hissing as he realize that the things wrapping him is a bunch of snakes.

" Why? Why are you doing this? " Naruto look at Sasuke with teary eyes but the raven didn't show any emotion or give Naruto a response.

The blond shiver when he saw hand slowly but forcefully rip his shirt. Naruto yelp and quiver afraid that if he struggle the more the raven will hurt him. Sasuke's hand started to explore the expose chest of the blond.

" N-no! " he stated struggling but the snake constrict some of his movement making it impossible for him to stand up and run.

" ahh! " Naruto moan as his nubs were touch.

" Nya! Ah! No! S-stop! Don't s-suck... Them-ahhh! " the blond arch his back at the pleasure he felt on his chest. While he was distracted Sasuke took the opportunity to remove his pants and touch his inner thigh slowly caressing it.

Naruto face was flustered and had tears gathered around his eyes while trembling as the raven made him feel pleasure. Naruto sob aimlessly and hate himself for feeling good at the touch of his enemy.

" N-no more! Stop touching me! *sob* " again, Sasuke didn't reply to the questions and every word Naruto says to him but instead flip Naruto on all fours and remove his boxer, revealing those soft-plump caramel color butt.

The blond gasp and blush in embarrassment but soon disappear when Sasuke spread his butt cheeks. He felt something touch his hole ' there's no way ! ' Naruto thought because that person wouldn't to this but it proves him wrong when a wet tongue enter him and exploring his insides.

" Gaaahh! " Naruto couldn't believe what is happening! Sasuke is going to rape him!

" ah! " Naruto bit his lips to keep himself from moaning but when that sinful tongue is replace by fingers and went deeper he couldn't help releasing a loud moan.

" you became even more sensitive these past two years, I bet your spot is still... Right here. " the blond moan even louder when Sasuke hit his weak spot that made his body fall, trembling in the soft grass.

He couldn't understand why the raven was doing this to him? Is he just playing with him and made the blond his fuck toy? Is it just that or is it something else? He couldn't think of the other options because Sasuke already made it clear on the day they separated with each other.

Naruto flinch when his head was yank in a fast but gentle way to come face to face with Sasuke's bulge in his trousers.

" suck me " Naruto was still trembling but now he is slightly flustered when the raven said to blow him because it is his first time doing a blow job.

Slowly, Naruto lift his shaky hand and pull down the trousers. Naruto gulp but yank the boxers down releasing Sasuke's hard big cock. He didn't make any move as he observe the member in front of him. It grew bigger than the last time Naruto saw it and he wasn't sure if he could take all of it.

Sasuke was getting impatient because he is bitting his lips and grasping the grass hard. When the blonde didn't do anything he grabs Naruto's head and shove half of his cock in Naruto's mouth. Naruto choke a little but slowly relax himself because it will hurt more and it's all thanks to Jiraya for forcing him to read his books.

Once the blond was relax he slowly took more in his mouth and started to suck on it. He started moving his head up and down.

" uh! " he heard Sasuke moan and massage his balls so that he could satisfy the raven.

" shit! " Sasuke said but reach behind Naruto to continue preparing his hole.

" Mmmm uh! " Naruto moan but choke when Sasuke's other hand grab his head, forcing the member to go deeper into his mouth. Tears stated to gather in his eyes and some flow down as his face was beat red. Naruto still moan because of the finger inside him.

" uh ugh hmm! " the blond couldn't take both the pain and pleasure as his mouth was still being penetrated by the big hard cock.

Sasuke groan, feeling that he was close to his orgasm. He remove his fingers inside the blond and held his head, shoving his cock more deeper before coming inside the blond's mouth.

" pwaah! " Naruto gasp releasing the cock in his mouth before falling in the ground. He panted, sucking air as much as he can. The cum was plastered in his face when he pulled away but swallowed some of it and it tasted salty with a bit of sweetness. He was flustered and his jaw hurts. Sobbing, he curled himself in a ball praying that it was all over but it didn't come true when his hands were grab so that he wasn't culling anymore.

" no more! Please stop! " he wanted to fight back Sasuke but his strength wasn't enough. His legs is force to spread wider with a cock position in his entrance.

" no no no No! AHHHH! " Naruto arch his back when the huge cock entered him swiftly. He tremble as pain shock his lower part.

" H-hurts... " Sasuke didn't move when he finish putting all of it inside him and the blond was glad for it. Naruto took deep breaths and relax his body so that way the raven can move and get it over with. When he was ready he slowly wiggle his hips to test it if it doesn't hurt much but to Sasuke it is a signal that he could move.

" ah! " Sasuke slowly move before slowly increasing his pace. Naruto brace himself and felt the raven move faster. Naruto tried to conceal his cry of pain because when Sasuke moved it started to hurt.

" hyaaaa❤️! " The blond is shock when he made that sound. Sasuke just hit his spot and it feels so good. Naruto moan loudly as Sasuke still continue hitting his spot. He felt this before, it is the same sensation when the two of them slept together for the first time. This made Naruto cry and sad but was thrown to reality when he was flip into four and slam inside him before thrusting tremendously.

" ah! Ah! Ha! Ah! " Naruto moan even louder now because Sasuke was doing him roughly and hitting his spot so hard that Naruto was almost at his peak. The blond could feel the raven close to his climax of how the cock inside him got bigger.

" Kyaaa! " Naruto let out a loud moan before releasing his seed on the ground. He stayed still panting before he feel warm liquid filled him. Sasuke pulled out of him and didn't move as he catch his breath.

Naruto was disgusted of himself because he actually enjoyed being penetrated deeply with his former boyfriend and current enemy's cock. He wouldn't be able to live up to himself of why he let this, of all things happen to him. Being raped and violated was an embarrassment especially to him but most of all Naruto still have feelings for him.

Naruto was about to fall asleep when he again, was grab in the hands, pull it backward so that his top was hunch forward. Naruto screamed when his hole is penetrated by the same cock that fuck him minutes ago. The raven move fast and hard as Naruto had tears flowing down his face when great pleasure took over his body. Sasuke took him for another round.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jiraya hiccup with a bottle of sake in his hand making his way to the hotel where both he and his student stayed. He stumble when he arrive and fumble for his key to open the door.

" I'm back~ *hiccup* brat! Where are you! " He look around the room and saw that the window was opened.

" again, where dos *hiccup* he ven goh ath a tim like thish? Well, he'll beh back cauze it alwaysh happehnsh *hiccup* " he close the window but didn't lock it and made his way to his own bed before sleeping, snoring loudly.

* * *

" Haa Haa ah! Haa " Naruto didn't know him many round they did. He couldn't even count on how many times he came already, all he know is that he was tired, hungry and thirsty and how his throat hurt of how much he moan but most of all how sore and numb his whole body is.

The raven pound into him heavily and clumsily of how tired he is. Naruto moan one last time before coming again. He couldn't move a muscle, his eye lids was heavy, his legs were shaky and his hole is numb and swollen where Sasuke still fuck him before coming and pulling out of him. His inside is all messy and full of essence of the person who did him. Naruto let his eyes close and welcome the silent darkness.

The birds were chirping, sun peeking out on the horizon, cold breeze gently blowing and trees waving in the wind. It was already morning and the blond is just about to wake up.

Naruto slowly fluter his eyes open revealing the beautiful blue eyes of his. He look around wondering where he was and suddenly, memories from last night came back to him. The blond abruptly sat up causing him to cry at the great pain he felt in his lower back. He notice that a cloak was draped into his body to cover him from the cold. He took the clothe and hug it to his chest. Tears suddenly burst out of his eyes as he clutch the clothe in his chest.

" Uh ugh waaaaah! " Naruto cried so hard and let all emotion free. The whole time, Sasuke didn't even mention his name even once and Naruto did the same to.

" kit your awake! " Naruto was glad that he could hear Kyuubi again.

" K-Kurama... H-he... To me..waaaahh! " the blond stuttered still crying, remembering the event that occurred.

" Naruto calm down and listen to me. I know it's hard to take but your stronger than this! " Kyuubi said inside his mind. The blond didn't know what to do anymore. Why Sasuke did this to him? No more! NO MORE!.

" I-I'll never EVER forgive HIM! " Naruto said darkly and force himself not to cry anymore .

' _kit_... ' the Kyuubi can only comfort him in words but it really hurts him that Naruto change into something deadly. The look the blond had made Kurama shiver. The broken blond suddenly had a blank look, losing all emotions on his face. The Kyuubi let out a deadly snarl as he thought of the Uchiha ' _I'll kill you Uchiha, I can't let you get away of what you did to my innocent son! '_

**TBC**

* * *

A.N.: boohoo I feel guilty doing that to Naruto and I don't know about the lemon but I hope all of you like it and please comment. I didn't reread it so it might have some mistakes but don't make flame comment please! Because it will break my heart.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

The sun rose up and light everything it can reach. The light slowly spread around the area, waking up animals that were sleeping in the forest to prepare for another day. Bugs and insect started to fly around every trees, bush, fields, and flowers to eat their fill and have the energy to move around.

As the sun was on its highest peak, a cooing of a baby could be heard in the forest from the wooden house near the village but far enough to have a privacy.

" Good morning my darling, did you have a good night sleep? " the baby laugh happily when he was pick up from his crib and is cradle in the chest of that person. the baby bury himself into their chest to find a breast he could suck on and get his breakfast. That person laugh at the cute sight and adjust the toddler when he whine that he couldn't find it.

" oh my poor baby is hungry. Don't worry, mommy will give you your breakfast " Slowly, the person that was wearing a yukata slips down the upper part from the shoulder down enough to expose the chest and guide the baby's head to the breast to let the little tyke drink the milk.

The baby sucks happily as his little tummy was filled with his mother's delicious milk. The person smile watching the baby in content. Lifting their hand they stroke the baby's head and hum a lullaby to keep the baby calm and let him fall asleep again.

When the baby had his fill he yawn sleepily and cuddle in his mother's chest to sleep.

" sleep well little one mommy loves you very much " they made sure that the baby is in deep sleep and put him back to the crib. Once they finish taking care of their baby, they made their way to the kitchen to cook their own breakfast. The delicious smell of the food flow into the air waking up someone who was sleeping in another room upstairs. The person with spiky long white hair yawn and got up his bed to make his way down to eat.

He scratch his stomach and yawn again in an undignified way. once he spots the person cooking he greets them.

"Got up early again aye Naruto " Naruto who has been cooking turn to him.

" Good morning Jiraya sensei and as you know it's already 8 o'clock in the morning. You have been out drinking again that's why you always have a hang over. Sit down and wait until I finish cooking " Jiraya obeys his order and sit down at the chair in the dining table. Jiraya observe Naruto as he wait.

These past one year have been a big change on his student and about one year ago he was surprised to see him battered up when he returned.

\- flash back -

_' Bang bang ' the white haired man groan grabbing a pillow and cover his head ' bang bang ' Jiraya look at the door where someone was banging waking him up._

_" Shut up! Can't you let an old man sleep peacefully! " he said as the banging stop. The white haired man sigh in relief but jump in surprise when the sound return full force. ' BANG! BANG! BANG! '_

_" Alright alright just wait a minute " Jiraya grumble saying things about annoying people waking him up as he make his way to the door and open._

_" what do y- NARUTO! " he said in surprise as his young student stumble in the room full of bruise and scratches. he hurriedly help the blond the n his feet and bring him to his bed to let him rest. He remove the cloak covering Naruto and saw the boy's clothes are violently torn._

_" what happened to you?! " Naruto look at him blankly as if he had lost his will to live. Jiraya is surprise at the look but didn't ask more as he know the boy wouldn't even answer. the white haired man did the first aid to his bruise, making sure that nothing is infected and left to find a doctor._

_Jiraya pace outside the room as he wait for the doctor to finish her examination. When he heard the door open and close he look over their and approach the doctor._

_" is my student alright doc? " the doctor look at him sadly._

_" actually he isn't alright, I examine him throughout and saw marks around his hands, arms, hips, and legs. Some look like something wrap around his arms and legs to prevent movement but I'm sure that the ones over the hands and hips are from a human. He didn't move if I don't move him he would only look at the ceiling as if it's more entertaining and he is covered in hickeys" she said to him._

_" H-hickeys? " _

_" yes and if I do say so myself, someone cut off his chakra to prevent him from using it before violating him. I found out that his lower back around his butt was swollen and red. His anus was penetrated harshly more than once that the tissues was torn. " Jiraya couldn't believe what he heard. His student was violated like that! That bastard is going to pay if he ever found out who he is._

_"But doctor what is going to happen to Naruto? "_

_" we could only place our hope that he himself would recover. After all, the experience broke his spirit and I couldn't do about it unless he over come it himself " _

_" Yes and thank you for your time doctor " he lead the doctor outside and move up to their room. He open it and felt guilt build up inside him as he saw his student covered in bandages. _

_" I'm sorry Minato, I couldn't protect your son " Jiraya couldn't help but feel helpless and anger at himself. Maybe he shouldn't have left the blond alone to train and disappear by himself. Maybe he shouldn't drink and play all the time, that way he could watch the blond and help him become strong_.

-End-

That day is the day he change himself even if the boy stated that he should leave him alone and that nothing happens twice. He didn't leave him alone and send some bugs to spy on him but he knows that Naruto knows about and but ignore it.

He look at the blond again cooking. The boy has change when that little guy ( baby ) came to his life. Just 9 months ago Naruto was so distant and empty but know he slowly change into a mature and responsible adult even if he is just turning sixteen this year.

It was a shocking even when he learned about the baby but most so all, what shocked him to the bone was the seal Naruto was casting on himself! He fai- ~ahem~ passed out when he saw Naruto transformed when he released the seal. He can't even freely make seals because it takes years to make one and his student was only 7 when he made the seal.

\- flashback again -

_Another morning and it's been a month since the horrible event Naruto has to gone through. Jiraya has decided to separate their room to let the boy have his personal private space. He didn't want for Naruto to suddenly have a traumatic attack because he saw a person suddenly that he would scream and attack without break. He still hasn't come out of his room but the attacks have gone down and it made Jiraya feel relief_.

_there's just one thing that change and it made him fear that something is wrong with his student and he knows that if something bad happens Tsunade will have his head and it's not a joke, it will really happen. _

_Every morning this week, the blond would always run to the bathroom and puke all his dinner and would stay there unmoving in the floor sitting near the toilet bowl. He would sometimes help Naruto but not before asking permission because the first time it happened he hastily touched Naruto and he got yelled at that almost the whole building shook with things flying accurately at him and hitting him at various places._

_Jiraya watch helplessly as his student as he puke. It must have hurt so much that tears would flow down now and then. he really want to know what is wrong with him and there's only one thing that would._

_" we should really make a visit in the hospital " the sentence made Naruto tense._

_" No... "_

_" BRAT! I can't let you go on like this anymore! " _

_" ... " Naruto didn't reply because he know it himself that something strange is happening to his body and Kyuubi wouldn't say anything to him._

_" don't worry, I won't let anyone doctor see you except the woman that tend you. I trust her more that any others " the blond look at him for a sec and nod in agree. He would rather have that woman than any man touch him._

_The two of them sat in silence as the woman finish conducting her examination a while ago and wait for the test result to come out. _

_The door click and enter the doctor who was pale with a folder in her hands. This made the two of the nervous._

_" uh... Uhum.. Sorry about that, it's just that the result shocked me to an extent but don't worry it's not deadly " Jiraya suddenly released the air that he didn't know he hold. At least it's not something that would cause the blond to die. But still he was curious of the result. He look at Naruto who was staring at the envelope. He must be impatient to know what cause him to go at the bathroom every morning._

_The doctor could tell they are anticipating and decided to hand the envelope to the white haired man._

_" I'm just warning you that all the words that says in that paper is the truth. I've already confirm it twice and with the symptoms that you gave me, only this one match it so don't be to blame your self or it because it's just unexpected " the woman left to give the privacy_

_" it? " what does she meant it? He open the envelope and look at the blond beside him. Naruto just look at the white paper showing and that made Jiraya take it out and look at the contents. He read it for a few minute before he suddenly stood up and shook violently. The blond look at his teacher anxiously at the back of the white paper. Then, unexpectedly the man faint and land on the floor with a 'thud'._

_Naruto raise his eyebrow. And inside him the demon fox laugh loudly at Jiraya's reaction._

_' Kurama! ' ' sorry! sorry! It's just really funny! ' he continued to laugh but it died down when Naruto pick up the paper._

_' Read it kit and I know you will love what's written there ' Naruto wonder what made Jiraya faint and Kurama smile gently inside him. He slowly read it and in a few second his eyes widen as tears gather in his eyes._

_He suddenly forgot his anxiety and problem at the moment. He forgot about 'him' and focus on the words ' fetus' ' developing ' ' life ' but most of all the bold letters that spells-_

_**' PREGNANT '**_

TBC


End file.
